


The (Lily) Potter Curse

by FugitiveArchivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5923240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FugitiveArchivist/pseuds/FugitiveArchivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily catches the Potter curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The (Lily) Potter Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Great thanks to Lassenia, the archivist over at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), for saving this one and many others by importing the works there to AO3. I had lost many of these files and was very happy when they popped up on my AO3 account.

Lily looks out of the dorm room window and decides after a shower she'll find James for a picnic, it's a perfect day outdoors after all. Normally she wouldn't be cheerful in the morning but ten thirty hardly constituted morning in Lily's opinion. She singings a soft song her mother used to sing to her in the shower and brushes her teeth in an unhurried fashion. When she's done she slips into some of her most comfortable clothes and sets out to find James. She walks slowly out onto the grounds, wandering toward the quidditch pitch. James can usually be found there, rain or sun on a Saturday. She sees Peter and Charlene, his girlfriend from Hufflepuff under a tree nearby. The boys tease him, calling her "the young hufflepuff" because she's a year below them but Lily thinks it's sweet that Peter has found someone. She smiles softly and waves to them. Charlene waves her over, "Lily, good morning."

"'Morning Charlene, Peter. Lovely day isn't it?" Lily says politely.

"Very," Charlene comments.

"Do either of you know where I can find James?"

"Have you tried the quidditch pitch?" Peter asks with a smile but his eyes are pleading with Lily to leave them alone.

Lily's happy to oblige and smiles, "Not yet Peter, thanks." She sets off once again.

She makes it to the pitch to find not one but seven people practicing. Unfortunately they're all wearing blue robes. Benjamin Ates, one of the chasers sweeps down at her, "Can I help you?"

"I was looking for James Potter, obviously he isn't here," Before she can be accused of spying for Gryffindor she turns and heads back up to the castle.

Perhaps he was in the library, working on his history of magic essay. Okay, so this wasn't likely but Lily had yet to learn to think like James, even after four years. She made her way to the library. She was stopped again as she made her way to a table in the back of the library that the usually took by a first year boy she recognized as Bill Weasley. He seemed to take a liking to her because she had red hair, which was evidently a family trait for him and lessened his hope sickness. He asked her to explain a charm to him and she did as quickly as she could. She hurried back to the table James favored and was disappointed again. The dorms then, she decided.

Taking the stairs two at a time she hurries back to Gryffindor Tower. She gives the fat lady the password and hurries up to the fourth year boys dorm, sure she's on James' trail now. She opens the door and comes face to face with a totally unexpected sight, Remus and Sirius enthusiastically snogging on Sirius' bed. Lily makes a choked little sound and Remus' hand slips out of Sirius' hair. Noticing the change in his boyfriend Sirius makes an annoyed sound. "James, I thought you said you'd be gone for two hours at the least," He says slowly turning around.

Remus' eyes go as wide as Lily's, "Lily, what are you doing here?"

"I- ah, er- I'm sorry I didn't mean to interupt anything," Lily stammers trying to shut the door.

"Now that you have Lily, come in," Remus calls over Sirius' shoulder.

Sirius looks vaguely annoyed as Lily settles on James' bed and he turns around to face her. "Look, what ever you've got going I'm not going to say anything-" Lily starts.

"'Whatever we've got going' don't you even care what that happens to be?" Remus asks after seeing her uncomfortable expression.

"Look, if you wanted me to know you would have told me so I figured I shouldn't even ask," Lily says defensively.

Sirius sighs and cuts to the chase, "Does it bother you that we're gay Red?"

"No, not at all," Lily assures them quickly, "I'm just a bit surprised."

"Well Lily, not everyone is that accepting," Remus says softly.

"Point taken," Lily returns just as softly. "So what is between you?"

At that Sirius smiles and gently pulls Remus into his lap. Remus doesn't fight him in the least as he tells Lily, "We're in love Red."

Lily giggles, "That's so sweet."

"Told you Red would think so Love," Sirius says conversationally.

Reviewing the conversation in her head to remember what about it bothers her Lily looks confusedly at them, "James knows?"

"James and Peter both know, it was a bit necessary to tell them," Remus says flushing slightly.

"We'd never have any time alone if we hadn't told them," Sirius adds with a wink. Then his tone turns earnest, "You're really okay with this Lily?"

"Honestly, yes," She assures him. "Now, does either of you know where I can find James?"

Remus laughs, "Check the kitchens," he manages before Sirius reclaims his lips.

Lily laughs and starts off for the kitchens with more patience thanbefore, knowing that once she's found him it will be necessary to box James' ears for not telling her about Remus and Sirius before.


End file.
